1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in an exercise device that strengthens the calf muscle. More particularly, the present device is a shoe with flexible straps that provide flexing resistance to an ankle. Another embodiment connects to an existing shoe to provide the same flexing resistance.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Athletes are always looking for new ways to increase their speed, agility and overall leg strength. Some may utilize certain exercises to improve their strength, but these items may not offer tension to really work the muscles. Weight equipment may help with one's strength, but may not offer help with agility or jumping abilities. Fitness apparatuses may also be expensive and bulky for one to store. Having a simple way to increase one's leg strength, agility and jumping ability in a simple way while performing a traditional workout routine may assist individuals in seeing results in a timely manner with little effort.
Several products and patents have been issued on products that are design to exercise the calf muscle of athletes. Exemplary examples of patents covering these products are disclosed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,161 issued Feb. 1, 1983 to Victor N. Williams discloses an Ankle and Foot Exercise Apparatus. This invention uses a base plate that is secured to the front of the lower leg and a strap that is wrapped around the foot of the user. A length of surgical hose is then connected between the two components. While this patent provides some exercise to the ankle and the foot, the amount of resistance is not variable and the device is not configured for use while an athlete is competing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,178 issued Jan. 7, 2003 to Vincent B. Gibbons discloses a Calf Master device. This patent discloses a device that clamps onto a foot or shoe with a number of rigid components and forces the ankle to pivot in a specific and possibly unnatural location. The rigid nature of the device can be uncomfortable for the user to wear and can result in harm to the user. While the device allows a user to install one or more bands to change the resistance the bands all connect linearly in front of the foot and can restrict movement. This patent does not allow for connecting the resistance bands at different locations on the device and more particularly on the outsides of the device to provide side to side resistance and further leaving the front of the device open for kicking balls and the like.
What is needed is an ankle and foot exercise device that is available for use with both an existing shoe and as a shoe that allows maximum versatility of the device while allowing a user to perform in a sport.